Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -80\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} = -0.1$ $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times -0.4 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times -0.4 \times -0.8 = -0.032 $